Total Drama Holiday
by Jyuoa
Summary: Some of the ex-campers end up back at Camp Wawanakwa during Christmas break. Now they have to try to make the best of the worst of the holidays as well as go through personal challenges. Normal pairings. Rated T just in case.
1. Prologue

Gwen was walking home from school. It was almost time for Christmas. She wasn't too excited about it, but she knew she had a commitment to her family. "Hold up, girl!" She heard a familiar voice and turned.

LeShawna, her best friend since TDI, lived close by. "Hey, LeShawna. What's up?"

"Just ready for the sweet holiday." LeShawna said. "My family and I always decorate together."

"Sounds awesome, unlike my family traditions." Gwen said. "Anyway, I won't be able to get away from my parents. If I could go to my favorite skating rink instead, I'd be happy to invite all of you over for a holiday celebration."

"I see that what we learned during Total Drama Island wasn't a total loss." LeShawna said. "Well, see you, baby girl."

"Have a nice holiday, LeShawna." Gwen said, tredging through the cold.

"Girl, this storm doesn't seem to be letting up." A huge snowstorm had started up.

"If I could survive Camp Wawanakwa, I think we can survive a snow storm." Gwen said.

"Nice spirit, there." LeShawna said. Suddenly, the storm got worse.

They kept going. "LeShawna, are you there?" Gwen called. There was no response. "LeShawna? LeShawna!" She was scared. She couldn't hear her friend. The storm wasn't letting up. "LeShawna, where ever you are, please be okay." She said. She kept going.

Suddenly, something was coming into view. Gwen saw what appeared to be her house in the distance. Before she could make it, though, she fell onto the ground. She was worried about LeShawna and couldn't seem to carry on. A second later, she passed out.


	2. Snowblinded

Outside, Gwen slowly regained consciousness. It was still really snowy and she still couldn't see clearly. Then she heard other voices.

"Where are we?"

"Who said that?"

"Hello? Hello? My cell's out!"

"Everybody, calm down!" Another voice rang out. "No matter who's here, we've all gotta find some shelter!"

"Aah!" A sudden scream scared Gwen. She recognized the voice, though.

"Lindsay?" Gwen asked.

"Wait a minute, Goth Girl?" Another familiar voice asked.

"Something just brushed against my foot!" The dumb blonde's voice rang out.

"People, remain calm!" A male voice said. "We have to find a way out of this storm!"

"We can't see at all, but my instincts tell me to go this way." Another female voice said.

"Aw, man! My folks' are totally gonna kill me again!" A male voice rang out. "Or at the very least arrest me for missing their holiday."

"Duncan, is that you?" A sarcastic voice asked.

"Everyone, calm down! Can you hear my voice?" An unfamiliar voice said.

"Who is it? Who are you?" Gwen called out.

"I'm one of the interns from that reality show, Total Drama Island." The voice said. "I've been recovering in the hospital."

"Why are you here?" The sarcastic voice asked.

"I got out a few weeks ago and I came to help rescue you from this storm."

"Can you help us find a place where we can take shelter?" A male voice asked.

"There's some kind of building over there." The intern's voice said. "Maybe we can all take shelter inside."

A few seconds later, Gwen could see the outline of a snow-covered building. "Guys, I see it! Let's go!" A second later, she heard a bunch of footsteps running toward the building. Soon she could see their outlines.

She nearly collapsed, but was caught by someone. "Gwen, hang in there! We can do this!"

"Okay!" The two ran for the building.

Once they got inside, she took a second to warm up. She looked up to see who helped her. "Trent?"

"I'm glad to see you again." Trent said. They soon realized, however, they were not the only ones in there.


	3. Unexpected Reunion

It took a minute for Gwen to recognize the room they were in. "Isn't this the old mess hall?"

"Gwen, are you alright?" A blonde said.

"Bridgette? How'd you get here?"

"I don't know. One second I'm at a California beach, and then this snowstorm materializes out of nowhere."

"Isn't that the place where they have coconuts?" Lindsay asked.

"Lindsay?" Bridgette asked, turning to face her.

"Okay, something's up here." Gwen realized.

"At least we're all out of that storm, thank goodness." Trent said.

"Yeah, tell it to my parents! They're gonna ground me for life!" A voice called out.

"They never scared you before, you convict!" A female voice yelled.

"Please, you wouldn't know anything about it, Miss Uptight!" The male voice yelled. Everyone turned to the source.

"Hey, isn't that…" Gwen began.

"Should've guessed that starring on this reality show would make you a big chicken!" A girl with short brown hair yelled.

"Duncan and Courtney." Bridgette groaned. "I'm on it. Hey, guys! Break it up!"

"How on earth did we get here?" DJ asked.

"Great to see you again, DJ." Lindsay said.

"I suppose no one's glad to see me." A sarcastic voice said. Everyone turned toward the source and screamed in panic.

"I can't believe this!" Gwen yelled.

"This isn't happening!" Duncan said.

"Of all the nasty people in here, we had to get stuck with Heather? Again?!" Lindsay asked.

"Yo, it's not so bad. At least the rest of us are close." She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to face the person.

"Tyler? When did you get here?"

"Uh, while we were all running." The jock replied.

"Okay, what's going on here?" Heather asked.

"That's a good question." Duncan replied.

"The way I see it, we're stuck here until the storm lets up." DJ said. "Not that I'm complaining or anything, but my mother and I were planning to fly to Hawaii."

"And instead we wind up stuck at the cafeteria from Total Drama Island." Duncan said. Suddenly, the door opened.

"Man, this storm is ridiculous!" A male voice said.

"You can say that again!" Another voice said. Everyone gathered together as the last person they wanted to see entered the room. (or should I say last two people.)

"Chris?" Heather asked.

"Oh, this was unexpected. What are you all doing here?"

"Nice try, how do you think we got here?" Duncan asked.

"I'm starting to think this was a set-up." Lindsay, of all people, said. Everyone stared at her. "What? I've gotten smarter."

"Oh, like I didn't have my own plans for the holiday?" Chris asked. "I was flying over to the my private vacation home when the a massive storm blew over. The plane broke down and I was forced to retreat here."

"Really?" Chef asked.

"Another thing, what is Chef doing here?" Duncan asked.

"The school that I was catering at is out for a couple months after a small kitchen accident, so I decided to find a job somewhere else." Chef explained. "Then I ran into Chris here and here I am. You got a problem with that?"

"No, sir!" Everyone said.

"Okay, then."

"Great, as far as I'm concerned, all of our Christmases are ruined." Courtney said, taking a seat on the floor.

Everyone took seats separate from each other, apart from Lindsay, Tyler, Gwen, and Trent. They knew it'd be a long time before they'd be able to get out of there.


	4. Traditions

The group remained in their separate areas. Even Chris and Chef had no idea what to do. About half the cabin, including Heather, were staring at the walls. "This is so boring." Lindsay said after what seemed like ages.

"Tell us something we don't know, Linds." Heather said.

"Guys, please." Bridgette said. "Let's not start fighting now, it'll just make things worse."

"At lease it'd be more entertaining than this." Duncan said.

"For once, I agree with you." Courtney told him.

"Well, since we're all here…" Chris began. Everyone groaned. "What?"

"Now you're going to have us do some stupid challenge here in the middle of the cafeteria, but this snowstorm is torture enough." Gwen said.

"Please, my parents are going to throw me in prison for missing Christmas at my place. Again." Duncan said.

"My parents are probably worried sick." Bridgette said. "Plus, there's no cell reception out here so I can't let them know I'm okay."

"Please, at least you're parents care about you." Heather said. "My parents would probably be throwing a party right now. So would you all if I weren't here."

"Maybe it's just because you're not a nice person." Lindsay said. "Maybe if you were a lot nicer to people and weren't always acting like the A-type, no offense…" She caught herself, remembering Courtney.

"None taken." She replied.

"…you'd be able to reach out to people more and connect with them." Lindsay finished.

"Lindsay." Heather was surprised. "That is the smartest thing I've ever heard you say."

"Thanks, I think." Lindsay said. Not that she trusted her much, but she still felt sorry for her.

"I have to agree with Bridgette, my mom's probably sending a search party out looking for me." DJ said.

"If I could contact my laywers, we could all get out of here. But the lines are down because of this storm." Courtney said.

"If only we could get out of here." Gwen said. "I'd still be miserable, but at least it wouldn't be completely boring."

"I'm actually glad to be missing my Christmas, my bros and I always end up in a 4-sports tournament." Tyler said. "And I always lose."

"Well, maybe sports just aren't your thing." Heather said. "Like Noah."

"Uh, excuse me?"

"I think what she meant is, maybe you're talent lies somewhere else." Lindsay suggested. "Outside of sports."

"You know, I think you're right." Tyler said. "You've really gotten smarter since the last time I saw you."

"I really missed you, Tyler." Lindsay said.

"Speaking of family traditions, my family always ends up having some kind of jam session." Trent said. "But I never get a chance to play any of my new material."

"That's just sad." DJ said.

"Yeah, it's kinda lame too." Duncan admitted.

"Well, I know we'd all love to hear your music, Trent." Gwen told him.

"Really?"

"You're the best songwriter that I know."

"Yeah, you really are good at it." Courtney said.

"You're lucky you have a talent that you're good at." Tyler added.

"Thanks, guys." Trent said.

"As I was saying," Chris interrupted, to everyone's dismay. "We should decorate this place. Since it's the holidays, we might as well make it look nice here."

"Where are we supposed to find stuff to decorate the cabin here?" Heather asked.

"Uh, maybe over there by the pile of decorations." Chris pointed to a pile of holiday decorations on the floor. "Let's get to it, everyone!" The entire group ran over to the pile.

"This is going to be interesting." DJ said.

"Okay, let's get to work." Gwen said. Everyone started going through the materials.


	5. Christmas Party

The group got busy putting all the decorations up. Pretty soon, everyone was getting into it. "Aren't these things supposed to be made of plastic?" Lindsay asked.

"We got these straight from the forest." Chris explained. "It wasn't easy putting together."

"It's people like you that are killing the environment." Gwen said.

"Yeah, I have to agree with you." DJ said. "It's just wrong the disrespect people have for it."

"Thanks, DJ."

"Here, let me help you out, Lindsay." Bridgette said. "I'm used to putting this stuff up."

"Thanks, Bridgette."

"Anytime, though where I'm from, it's almost like winter never comes." Bridgette said.

"Lucky you." Tyler said. "It's always freezing cold where I am."

"I think it's better this way." Lindsay said.

"How so? We're all missing our usual Christmas celebrations." DJ said.

"True, but this way we can all be together again." Lindsay pointed out.

"Even I half to admit it, I did kind of miss seeing you losers." Heather said.

"Yeah, I sort of wish LeShawna was here." Gwen said. "Since the show ended, we've been like best friends."

"Well, maybe we'll see them later, if we even make it out of here." Chris said.

"Yeah, I had my own plans for the holiday and I end up stuck in here again." Chef said.

"Okay, now that attitude is not going to make the situation any better.' Lindsay said. "We need to stay positive, people." Then she got an idea. "Hey, how about we have our own Christmas celebration here?"

"You've got to be kidding." Heather said.

"I'm in." Trent said.

"Yeah, sounds awesome." Tyler said. Within minutes, the place was buzzing with excitement again.

Some time later, the group was finished putting up all of the decorations. "Wow, I never thought this place could look half-way decent." Duncan said.

"Yeah, it's really amazing." Courtney said. She turned to face the group. "Really great job, everyone."

"Yeah, the place looks great." Chris said. "Even I don't recognize it."

The group went into their own separate areas again, though happier this time. "It's amazing what a little bit of decorating and cleaning can do." Courtney said.

"Wow, Miss Organization giving a compliment?" Duncan asked.

"Oh, shut it, Duncan." Courtney said, laughing. Then she looked up. "Uh, who put that there?" Duncan looked up and saw why Courtney was so disappointed. They were standing under a piece of mistletoe. They looked at each other, both a little nervous. They both leaned in for kiss, then backed up, embarrassed.

Over by Trent, Gwen seemed a little tired. "You okay, Gwen?"

"I don't know, I think I may be coming down with something." She said.

"Why don't you take a nap? I'll watch over you."

"Thanks, Trent." Gwen said. "You're still the best." She closed her eyes and leaned against him. He looked at her and thought about how they always had each other's back.


	6. Needing a Miracle Part 1

Everyone was finally starting to enjoy themselves, when… "Guys, I think there's something wrong with Gwen." Trent said. Everyone rushed over. Her breathing was really hard.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't know, she said she wasn't feeling well."

"Does she have a fever?" Lindsay asked. Soon, the place was buzzing with medical questions and advice.

"I'll go get an ice pack." Bridgette said. She left the others for a little while.

"She's really burning up." Trent said.

"Not hard to believe. Given it's only a few degrees less colder in here." Heather said.

"Heather, if you're not going to help, butt out." Courtney said.

"Yeah, we don't need you sabotaging things this time." Tyler added.

"People, this is serious!" Trent said, getting them all back on topic. "If we don't do something, Gwen could die."

"There's no way we are going to let that happen." Chris said. "Whether we like it or not, we're in this together."

"Hang on," Courtney said, remembering something. "I read about this in a book once. You'd be amazed at how much free time I get. Anyway, Chef, don't you guys have any medicine that can help?"

"It's way back out in the medical tent." Chef said. "There's no way we'd make it all the way over there and back through this storm."

"Listen here, you sidekick!" Heather said, grabbing him. "An ex-contestant from your stupid show is dying and if you don't help, you won't make it till next Christmas!" Everyone stared at her in surprise. "What? I never said that being mean didn't have it's advantages."

"Heather's actually helping us?" Lindsay asked.

"Well, it is the holidays." Trent responded. "And even all she put us through, she still has a nice side."

"Okay, so let's go." Chris said.

"Wait, we can't all go." Courtney said. "We can't just leave Gwen in the cabin by herself, that may worsen her condition. I suggest we split up. One group stays here, the other goes out to get the medical supplies."

"I suggest that Courtney, DJ, Duncan, and Tyler go with Chef while the rest of us keep an eye on Gwen." Chris said.

"Tyler's not exactly the best person for the job." Courtney said. "How about we bring Bridgette or Heather instead?"

"What?" Heather turned.

"Kidding." Courtney giggled.

"Hurry, we may not have much time." Trent said. The cabin split into their groups and they went off. Except for Bridgette, who returned with the ice.

"Hang in there, Gwen." Trent said. Bridgette gave him the ice.

"I hope she'll be okay."

Outside, the group reached the medical tent. "Okay, people, we're looking for this one." Courtney said, pointing to a picture in the book she brought.

"There's so many different meds, how are we going to find the right one?" Duncan asked.

"We got these from a hospital a couple months before the show began." Chef explained. "In case something was to happen, we kept them in here."

"Can we do small talk later? A friend of ours in trouble." DJ said. They went through the tent.

"I think I found it!" Duncan said.

"Let's see." Courtney compared the list of ingredients to the one in her book. "Yeah, it's the right one."

"We better hurry and get this back then." Chef said. "Come on."

Back in the cabin, everyone else was worried about Gwen. Bridgette and Trent were by her side, but her condition hadn't changed. "I've never seen anything like this before. Good thing Courtney carries lots of books."

"Yeah, but let's hope they all make it back in one piece." Trent said.

"I just know they will, they have DJ on their side." Tyler said. "And he's one strong dude."

"Yeah, I just hope they get here soon. The storm's been going on for who knows how long?" Heather pointed out.

"I just know they'll make it." Chris said. "Chef and I know every part of this camp. There's no way they'll…"

"If you know what's good for you, you better not finish that sentence!" Heather said.

"Trent?" The group turned. Trent looked at Gwen. He couldn't tell if she was talking to him or if she was talking in her sleep.

"I'm right here, Gwen." He said. "Trust me, I won't leave your side."

After that, she pretty much fell asleep, again. She managed to slide her hand into his. He looked at her, hoping that she would be okay.


	7. Needing a Miracle Part 2

It wasn't long before Chef and the others returned. "We've got the medicine." DJ announced.

"Good, now all we have to do is wait." Trent said.

"Isn't that what we've been doing?" Lindsay asked.

"He means for the medicine to take effect so that Gwen will get better." Heather told her.

"Not that I needed a translator, but thanks." Trent said.

A couple hours later, Gwen woke up. "Uh, guys?" She asked. "What am I doing on the floor?"

"She's okay." Bridgette said. The rest of the cabin cheered.

"Who knew your resourcefulness could actually help save a life?" Duncan asked Courtney.

"Well, after being kicked off this crappy show, I ended up reading a lot. You'd be amazed what I know."

"You've pretty much just wowed everyone here, that's for sure." Duncan said.

"I'm really glad you're okay, Gwen." Trent said.

"It was because you never left me." She told him. "Thanks."

"Anytime." He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. "So, what do you usually do around the holidays?"

"Well, I've always loved ice skating." Gwen said. "It's always helped inspire me to do sketches and it makes me feel free to be myself."

"I'm a total clutz on the ice." Tyler said. Everyone stared at him. "Sorry, continue."

"Yeah, I've never been able to skate very well." Trent said.

"Well, looks like you've got a good teacher." Gwen said. Then Bridgette took a look out the window.

"Hey, guys!" She called. "It's stopped snowing!" Everyone rushed over to the window. The winter snowstorm had stopped. Snow covered almost every part of the campgrounds and the entire lake was frozen over.

"Wow, it looks really beautiful." Lindsay said. "Almost like those ski resort photos."

"Yeah, the view's amazing." Heather agreed.

"There's someone coming!" Gwen pointed. There were a few figures moving through the snow. The group rushed outside the cabin to find more of their friends from the show.

"Geoff!" Bridgette called out.

"What's up, Babe?" He responded.

"Yo, girl! Glad to see you're all in one piece!" LeShawna said. "After you disappeared, I decided to call in some back-up!"

"It's great to see you, LeShawna!" Bridgette said.

"Well, since the storm's over, what do you say we all head back home?" Chris asked.

"Sound like a plan, I don't know how much more of being here I can take." Heather said.

"According to my scan, we should be able to make it by…"

"Shut it, Harold!" Everyone yelled.

"Actually, before we go, there's something I'd like to do." Gwen said. She walked over to Chris and whispered something to him.

"Sounds like a good plan to me." Chris said. "If everyone else is okay with spending a few more minutes here?"

"Hey, got nothing better to do." Duncan said.

"Since we're all here, why the heck not?" LeShawna added.

"I'd do anything when Gwen's around." Trent said.

Within seconds, the group was on the ice. "Whoa!" Lindsay almost fell.

"I've got ya!" Tyler caught her from falling.

"Thanks." Lindsay said.

"I have to admit, Goth Girl. This was a great idea!" Heather called as she skated past.

"Thanks, Heather!" Gwen said. "Glad you think so!" Trent was right there next to her.

"This is the lamest thing I've done in my life." Duncan complained.

"Oh, cheer up." Courtney said. "It is Christmas, after all."

As Bridgette and Geoff skidded past Gwen and Trent, he slipped something into her pocket. He wasn't exactly sneaky about it though. "What's that, Trent?"

"Just something for you to remember me by." Trent told her. "You know, for when you get bored during the holiday."

"Normally my Christmases are lame," Gwen said. "But this is going to be one that I'll remember forever."

****

Happy Holidays, everyone!


End file.
